Lapar?
by yongchan
Summary: "Aku ingin 'memakanmu' Suho sayang" Kris menyeringai, seketika wajah Suho memerah. Sumpah demi apapun, Suho tau jelas apa maksud perkataan Kris tersebut. Crack pair/KrisHo/ Drabble... RnR?


Title: Lapar?

Cast: KrisHo

Warning: boy x boy, crack pair, gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain...

.

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi, tapi Kris masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia tak bisa tidur padahal sudah dari dua jam yang lalu Suho kekasihnya mengajaknya ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

"Suho" panggil Kris pelan, berharap lelaki berwajah manis yang sedang terlelap itu terbangun saat ini juga.

Untuk apa Kris mencoba membangunkan Suho pada jam kelewat malam seperti itu? Entahlah Kris merasa perutnya sedikit lapar, mungkin karena perutnya yang lapar makanya ia sulit untuk tidur. Jadi dengan sedikit rasa tak enak hati Kris pun berniat membangunkan Suho untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya.

.

"Suho" panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit mengguncangan kecil tubuh Suho.

Dengan sedikit bergumam tak jelas, bukannya bangun Suho malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya sambil memeluk erat gulingnya. Kris gemas melihat Suho yang seperti itu. Akhirnya Kris yang tadinya duduk pun kini kembali berbaring di sebelah Suho, lalu menatap wajah Suho yang kini tepat menghadapnya.

.

Lama Kris menatap wajah Suho, sampai akhirnya ia pun dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Suho. Dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya pun menyentuh bibir Suho, lembut. Awalnya memang hanya sebatas menyentuh atau menempel, tapi lama kelamaan Kris pun melumat kecil bibir lelaki yang memiliki tinggi badan tak lebih dari dirinya itu.

Lama kelamaan lumatan Kris berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kasar. Dan coba tebak, lumatan Kris saat itu sukses membuat Suho menggerakan kecil bibirnya. Yah bisa di bilang kalau Suho balas melumat bibir Kris tanpa sadar.

"Enghhhh" Kris sedikit tersenyum saat merasakan bibir Suho balas melumat bibirnya walaupun tanpa sadar. Kris begitu menikmati aktifitas bibirnya dengan bibir Suho, dengan sedikit gemas Kris pun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Suho.

.

"Emphhh K-krishhh" mendengar namanya di sebut, Kris yakin kalau sekarang Suho sudah terbangun dari tidurnya walaupun belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Suho sudah bangun tapi Kris belum ada niatan untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang kini sudah entah berapa lama saling melumat dan saling mengulum.

.

"'Khrishhh sudhahh hhepas" Suho mencoba mendorong kecil dada Kris, berharap kalau dengan itu ciuman mereka akan berakhir. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil, buktinya Kris malah tak tau-tau dan malah terus mencoba melumat bibir Suho lagi dan lagi. Suho kesal dengan kelakuan Kris, dengan semangat Suho pun menggigit keras bibir bawah Kris. Dan berhasil, Kris langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka yang sangat panjang itu. Sementara itu Suho tersenyum senang karena melihat wajah Kris yang kini sangat tidak enak di lihat.

.

"Kenapa kau menggigit bibirku?!" Tanya Kris sedikit membentak sambil sesekali mengelus bibir bawahnya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"Salah sendiri, aku sudah memintamu untuk menghentikannya tapi kau malah tetap melanjutkannya" jawab Suho santai membuat Kris menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Adakah yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku Tuan Yifan?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kris aneh. Kris tau pasti apa maksud pertanyaan Suho tersebut, pasti Suho meminta ia menjelaskan mengapa ia mencium Suho saat Suho masih tertidur.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu"

"Hanya itu?" Kris menganggukan kepalanya kecil

"Untuk apa kau membangunkanku jam segini Tuan?"

"Tadi aku tak bisa tidur dan aku sadar kalau aku merasa lapar"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau memasakan aku makanan, makanya aku berniat membangunkanmu"

"Tapi tak adakah cara lain untuk membangunkanku Tuan Yifan?"

"Stop memanggilku Tuan. Tadi aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu dengan cara normal, tapi kau tak bangun juga. Jadi... kau sendiri tau apa lanjutannya" Suho pun mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Kris, sedikit heran juga tak biasanya Kris bicara lumayan panjang seperti ini. Apalagi hanya untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya tak penting seperti ini.

.

"Jadi sekarang kau lapar Yifan?" Kris mengangguk

"Baiklah kaualu begitu ayo kita ke dapur, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu" Suho sudah akan beranjak dari tidurnya tapi tangan besar Kris menarik lengannya hingga Suho kembali terbaring di kasur empuk mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kris bingung

"Aku rasa aku tak lagi lapar, tapi..." Kris sedikit menggantungkan kata-katanya, karena sedikit tak yakin kalau kekasih manisnya itu akan mengerti maksud perkataannya atau tidak nanti.

"Tapi apa Yifan?" Sepertinya Suho sedikit tak sabar dengan Kris yang tak kunjung jua melanjutkan kata-katanya

"...tapi aku rasa aku ingin 'makan' sekarang" Suho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, entahlah bingung mungkin.

Tadi Kris bilang ia tak lapar tapi kenapa malah mau makan sekarang? Sungguh itu membuat Suho bingung

"Aku bingung apa maksu-" omongan Suho terpotong saat mendengar jelas bisikan Kris yang terdengar halus sekaligus menggoda tepat di telinganya

"Aku ingin 'memakanmu' Suho sayang" Kris menyeringai, seketika wajah Suho memerah. Sumpah demi apapun, Suho tau jelas apa maksud perkataan Kris tersebut.

Dan yah selanjutnya Kris pun mendapatkan hidangan special yang ia bisa nikmati sesuka hatinya, sekalipun sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Aku gak tau ini apa? Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff KrisHo, jadi maaf kalau aneh u,u

Tapi aku sedikit berharap untuk kalian tak terlalu kecawa sehabis membaca ff ini :)

.

Jadi, berminta review? :3


End file.
